Katniss and Peeta without Panem
by TeamPeetaandKatniss
Summary: Panem has never become. So does Katniss and Peeta become either? Find out in this story. Most of the characters are not mine they are the briliant author Suzanne Collins. Review to get the preview on the sequel! Sequel: Deserving you
1. Chapter 1 Peeta the Hot

**A/N this is my first story I hope you like it!**

**Summary: Panem has never become, neither has the Hunger Games. So will Peeta and Katniss become without the pressure of the games? **

**Katniss POV**

"Prim! Your bus is here! You're going to miss it! "Prim was upstairs still getting ready even though her bus was here.

"Oh! Katniss do you know where my book bag is?"

"Yes, prim it's down here! You got to go!"

"Oh, okay I'm going goodbye!" Then she gives me a slight peck on the cheek and runs out the door. As I am getting ready I can't help but think about what Delly said to me yesterday. She came up to me and said that a boy named Peeta Mellark likes me. He's nice, sweet, and cute but why does he like me? I told Gale that and he said to not talk to him but it's possible that I like him. I'm not going to listen to him now. Gale is like a big brother to me, he's very protective of me and prim. Kind of like with his family. The High School is two minutes away so I walk over to Gales' house which is across the street from me and we walk together to school.

"What do you think about Peeta, Gale?" I ask.

"He's okay why do you ask?" Gale responds.

"Because, I think I might like him, and I was wondering what you'd think if I dated him?" I question again.

"I don't know!" Gale chuckles. Well I see his motorcycle, and whoa he's amazing and walking toward me. I wonder what he's doing.

**Peeta POV **

Well todays the day that I am going to ask Katniss out. I am so worried that she is going to say no. I am going to ask her to dinner. Oh geez, Gale is with her. He is jealous of me because apparently I steal his girls.

"Hey Katniss, Gale." I say.

"Hey Peeta!" Katniss exclaims. She is so pretty when she's happy.

"Yeah, Hey Peeta"Uggh Gale, he is so rude.

"Katniss can I ask you something?" I start.

"Yeah of course Peeta, what is it?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah Peeta what is it?" Gale retorts. I really want to tell him to shut up but I can't unless I want to get punched.

"Well Katniss, I was wondering, if you would want to go out to eat with me?" I question. She looks shocked, oh no why did I do this!

"Yes! I mean, sure." Katniss yells. Whoa am I dreaming or did she just say yes? Nope she said yes! Oh my God she said yes. I feel like dancing right here in the parking lot!

"Great I'll pick you up at six, babe." I couldn't help myself.

"Whoa watch your mouth Peeta!" Did gale really just say that? Oh well I don't really care what he just said. She said yes!

"Whatever Gale!" Oops I really just said that. He raises his hand and I run like hell off to English.

**Katniss POV**

He asked me out! I am so happy!

"Gale! Why did you just try to punch him?" I ask.

"I don't know" Gale responds.

"Well I got to get to Chemistry before kills me!" I laugh.

"Okay see you after school, Katniss" Gale finishes. I get gym the last period with Gale and Peeta, I can't wait to see Peeta but Gale I could go without because...well...yeah. When I get to gym I see Gale and Peeta talking. Wait a minute they are yelling. I walk up behind Gale to listen.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU PEETA? TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Gale screams.

"Uhh gale?" Peeta says.

"WHAT PEETA!"Gale yells and gets close into Peeta's' face.

"Uhh look behind you." Peeta tells.

"Katniss! How long have you been there?" Gale questions. Apparently he had seen my face because he tried to explain. "Look Katniss I am-"Gale tries.

"No don't Gale! I've seen enough! I thought you were just trying to protect me but this has gone way too far!" I can't help myself, I start to cry, and it's too much for me to see them doing this so I run to the bathroom. I don't know what I am going to do! I am going to have to talk to gale.

**A/N Please review I want to know what you think! These Characters are meant to be OCC because that's just how I think! They might be very OCC just because they will be different in the normal world.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

**A/N Thank you for everyone who read the first chapter! Even though it was just yesterday that the first chapter went up****...**** here's the next chapter. OCC-NESS!**

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss POV **

Gym was over and I was tired so I ran to the bathroom and changed into my normal clothes. Now I have to face Gale. I am thinking what I am going to say. I don't know what he is going to say. We are still walking home together so that's when I am going to talk to him.

"Hi Gale," I say in a hurt voice "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes of course, look Katniss I am really sorry," Gale begins but I cut him off.

"Gale I don't want to talk about it. You're not my father so why do you do this?" I stress.

"Because Katniss," Gale tries to calm me down.

"But why!" I yell this because I want to get through to him how mad I am.

"Because I love you Katniss! There are you happy?" He says and runs to his house. Oh. My. God. He just said he loves me. I feel like I am going to faint. I start to run home because it's much better to faint in my house instead of on the ground in the street. I get home in time to help Prim off the bus. I grab a quick snack and head back to the couch and watch some Pretty Little Liars. She starts her homework. I think about the date with Peeta tonight. I'm so excited because I really like him, I don't show a lot of my feelings but with him I feel safe enough to show him the true me.

"Prim, what are you working on?" I question.

"I'm writing a paragraph on dolphins!" she says excitedly.

"Oh cool! So tonight I am going out, so I need you to keep an eye on the ?"I ask a lot from her at this young age.

"Yeah, sure what are you doing?" she asks. I blush and say this slowly just so she freaks out.

"I'm going out with Peeta to Applebee's," I know she loves him because of his amazing cakes.

"Oh my goodness, Peeta! Yay! Can I have some cookies from him?" she also asks a lot.

"No Prim, I am not asking him for cookies!" I giggle.

"Awe I want some cookies." She says then pouts.

"I will buy you a cookie okay!" I stand up and walk over to her and her frown turns into a giggle.

"Yay thank you!" She jumps up and gives me a hug.

"Well I'm going to go get ready." I run upstairs and pull on a yellow mini dress with my favorite pair of flats. I look out the window and see Peeta and he's driving his motorcycle. Oh no, I hate motorcycles. I am going to get killed.

**Please R&R! If you want to see the beautiful dress just PM me and I will send you the link!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

**A/N Thank you guys for reading, subscribing, and reviewing!Thank you all!Please R&R! OCC-NESS!**

**Chapter 3**

**Peeta's POV**

I've just pulled into Katniss' driveway, I also see Gales which is across the street. Well she walks out and whoa, she looks...HOT! She's wearing a yellow strapless dress with flats. She walks towards me and gives me a kiss.

"What do you think of my outfit?" She asks

"You look hot! I mean you look great!" I exclaim and she giggles and smiles at the ground.

"Thanks Peeta!" She hops up onto the bike. I tell her to take my helmet and put it on. She does and we take off. Uggh this stupid car behind us is riding my back. So I speed up and Katniss hangs on really tight like she's hugging me. My heart is soaring. I can't believe she's mine! The words sink in… She's mine. We finally get to Applebee's. And we order our drinks.

"So what are you getting to eat Katniss?"

"I really don't know! What are you getting?"

"I guess I am getting steak."

"Ooohh that sounds good! Maybe I will get that!" Well we got steaks and mashed potatoes. We finally got finished and started home. But it was so late that I accidently just went to my house.

*The Next Morning*

I sit up because I feel like something's in my bed so I roll over and realized that Katniss slept over!

Oh no! She slept over, and I have no clothes for that would fit the tiny lady! What am I going to do!

**A/N Lame! I know but the next one will definitely be better!Ok please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Oh No!

**A/N I am so grateful for the advice and comments!I am going to try to write longer!So here is chapter 4! OCC-NESS!**

**Chapter 4** **Peeta POV**

Oh crap! She's in my bed! Well I could run over to Target fast. Maybe not. Well I have a shirt that is way too small for me and maybe my mom has pants that are too small for herself.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes Peeta, What do you need?"

"Would you by chance have really small pants and a belt?"

"Yes, why do you need these?" She asks and hands the clothes over.

"Because, Katniss accidentally slept over." I reply and her mouth drops.

"Peeta! You did it! Why?" she yells.

"No! Mom I did not have 'it'! Calm yourself, after dinner I was so tired I accidentally drove home instead of her house and she slept over!"

"Okay well you two get to school now! You better not be late! Okay?"

"Yes, we won't." I go back upstairs and see if Kat is awake. She's not so I get in the shower and get dressed, she starts to wake up just after I get my pants on.

"Good morning beautiful how was your night?" I ask.

"Peeta, where am I?" I questions back.

"Uhh you are at my house. I brought you some clothes." I hand over the clothes and she blushes for some reason. But it's really cute anyways.

"Okay, my night was pretty good, how did you sleep?" she answers finally.

"I slept great knowing you were by my side." I say seductively.

"I love you Peeta" she says and I almost faint.

"I love you too Kat" I reply back.

"Well I am going to get ready" she speaks.

"Okay, "I get my shirt on and I finish studying when she walks out. The shirt fits her great but the pants are way too big but we don't have time to go get something else.

"How do I look?" She asks and spins in a circle and starts giggling.

"Great, but keep spinning!" I tell her.

"I can't I'm dizzy!" I spin her into my arms and plant a kiss on her cheek. We start heading out the door I grab a coat and a coat for her too. She's mine!

**Katniss POV**

Oh how I love Peeta. He's so sweet! I can't believe we are together! He also got me over my fear of motorcycles. Oh Prim! I forgot about Prim! She doesn't like to get on the bus without a hug from someone. Hopefully mom actually got out of bed today. When we are in the square I catch a glimpse of a grey eyed brown haired boy. Gale. He's watching us.

"Well, Well, Well. Isn't it the sleepover crew?" He's so rude!

"Watch your mouth Gale." I say preparing myself for another rude comment

"Well hello Catnip" I met him while I was walking to school and he walked up to me and asked what my name was. I was so shy that when I said Katniss he thought I said Catnip so now that's my nickname from him.

"Leave us alone Gale! And we will see you later." I take Peeta's hand and walk away from Gale

"You can't hide from me forever!" He retorts loudly.

"We can't hide from you but we can stay away from you!" And we walk into the school. Peeta looks at me like I just punched prim.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Tryouts

**A/N I am soooooo thankful for all of my loyal readers! It makes me want to cry I love you all! I hope you love this story and my other stories! I would love ideas for other chapters! Thank you guys sooo much! So in this it was a fight between What's my name by Rihanna and Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars!Please read and review! OCC-NESS!**

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss POV**

After we went inside the school Peeta left to go to Math class. I had to go to Chemistry with Mr. Dev, after that I had an audition for the school musical. The musical this year was the sound of music. I was trying out for the 16 year old; Prim was also trying out for this play she was trying out for the 9 year old part. I couldn't stop thinking about Gale and his words 'You can't hide from me forever'. Did he really think I was hiding from him? But my thoughts got interrupted by the bell I get up and walk to my locker and start to the music room.

"Hello, I am Katniss Everdeen.I will be singing Safe and Sound."

"Okay Miss Everdeen. You can start whenever you would like." I take in a big breath and try not to throw up.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go," They start to nod their heads to the beat of the music. "When all those shadows almost killed your light," I don't know why but I start to think of Peeta. "I remember, you said 'Don't leave me here alone', But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight" I start to think of my dad who died in a car accident. "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now," My dad took me in his arms when I was sad and told me that I would be alright and no one could hurt me right now and I would fall fast asleep. "Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

"That is just...just great Miss Everdeen! Would you please be our Liesl?"

"Yes! Of course!" They just asked me to be in the play! I hope prim gets in also! I have to tell Peeta! He tried out for Rolf the young messenger hopefully he got in too! Oh I am so excited, at lunch they put up lists! I can't wait!

*Lunchtime*

Its lunch so I run over to the bulletin board. I go look at the sheet, Prim got her part, and so did Peeta! Yay! But Peeta better not get sick because Gale is his understudy. I get to kiss Peeta's character! Tonight we have practice I am so excited, but first I have to get threw two subjects then gym.

*Gym time*

I get dressed and walk into the gym room. I find Peeta and run over to him.

"Hey baby, I seen you got in!

"Yeah you too! And now we get to kiss!"

"Yes but just don't get sick or I will have to kiss Gale." He shudders at the thought I laugh at him.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6 Sixteen going on Seventeen

**A/N Story time! This morning I wake up and grab my phone to see how many emails I had. I had 12 emails all from Reviews, Adding to Favorites, and Subscribing to this story! Yay! This far for this story, I have 20 reviews! So I want to thank you guys! I would like to recognize LivingReminder,SilentMockingjay,Keatafan123,AngelsandTributes123,BabyD,sliverchicklet,Treehugger11,Peetaluver1,fcm1999,theboywiththebread,and TormentedHeart ! Thank you all!**

**Chapter 6**

**Katniss POV**

I have five songs in the play. I have Do-Re-Mi, my favorite Sixteen going on Seventeen, So long, Farewell, Lonely goatherd, and the sound of music! I am so happy! Today we only sit in chairs and practice the songs. First up for me is Do-Re-Mi.

"Okay kids let's start from the top before Mr. Abernathy gets here!" Mr. Abernathy is the director of the crew of the plays; we all call him Haymitch except for Mrs. Trinket who is in charge of the singers. And we all call Mrs. Trinket, Effie even though she scowls at us every time

"Wellllll soooooo youuu are ssssttarting without me?" Haymitch is here and as drunk as ever.

"No we were just starting on time so let's get started! With Do-Re-Mi!" Well it's time for us to sing! Effie always yells out what person is singing that line. "Maria is first!"

"Let's start at the very beginning,

A very good place to start,

When you read you begin with A-B-C,

When you begin with do-re-mi." The girl who plays Maria says I think her name is Rose. "Do-re-mi-,do-re-mi the first three notes just happen to be, Do-re-mi, do-re-mi. Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti, Let's see if I can make it easy." she starts and we just repeat her once then we are done

"Doe, a deer, a female deer Ray, a drop of golden sun Me, a name I call myself Far, a long, long way to run, Sew a needle pulling thread La, a note to follow Sew Tea, a drink with jam and bread That will bring us back to Do .Oh-oh-oh" Then we start

"Doe, a deer, a female deer.

Ray a drop of golden sun.

Me, a name I call myself.

Far, a long, long way to run.

Sew, a needle pulling thread.

La, a note to follow Sew.

Tea, a drink with jam and bread that will bring us back to do. Oh-oh-oh!"

"Great job kids! Next will be sixteen going on seventeen!" Peeta sings first with a beautiful voice.

"You wait little girl on an empty stage, For fate to turn the light on Your life, little girl, is an empty page, That men will want to write on." Next is a line for me

"Liesl!" Effie says

"To write on"

"Rolf!" Effie yells again

"You are sixteen going on seventeen.

Baby, it's time to think.

Better beware, be canny and careful.

Baby, you're on the brink.

You are sixteen going on seventeen, Fellows will fall in line, Eager young lads and rogues and cads, Will offer you food and wine.

Totally unprepared are you, to face a world of men, Timid and shy and scared are you, of things beyond your care.

You need someone older and wiser, telling you what to do; I am seventeen going on eighteen. I'll take care of you."

"Liesl!" Effie shouts over the booming music.

"I am sixteen going on seventeen, I know that I'm naive, Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet, and willingly I believe.

I am sixteen going on seventeen, innocent as a rose, Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies, What do I know of those?

Totally unprepared am I, to face a world of men, Timid and shy and scared am I, of things beyond my ken.

I need someone older and wiser, telling me what to do, you are seventeen going on eighteen.

I'll depend on you!"

"Great job! And in the real thing you guys will kiss!" When Effie says that Peeta looks over and winks at me and Gale looks over at Peeta and gives him a dirty look "Well we are running over time so I think that's all for today!" I hear Effie say after another two hours after singing.

"Yeeeeahh sing you laterrr! I am getting outta hereeee! "Haymitch says with a drunken' slur. I run over to Peeta and we get outside and see Prim waiting for us.

"Hey little duck! What are you doing out here?" I ask cheerfully.

"Waiting for you two!" she exclaims

"Okay so let's go home!" I say and we start walking. We get to Peeta's house I give him a kiss and he walks into his house. I get home and do my homework then I get out my computer check my email then PM Peeta. The cat walks into the room and starts to annoy me. He jumps up onto my desk and knocks over a notebook and starts playing with the pages. I throw a Gatorade bottle to try to hit him. I miss, and he starts to play with that so I pick him up and throw him out of my room. I am so tired that I just go to sleep.

**A/N I hope you guys love it! Please Review now!**


	7. Chapter 7 Uhh Peeta?

**A/N I am sooo sorry! I had writers block! So I am going**** to try ****to give you a really good chapter! Notice how I said ****try****! OCC-NESS!**

**Chapter ...something**

**Katniss POV **

I wake up to Prim at my feet and Peeta beside me.

"Peeta?" I ask.

"Yes my Love?" He says sweetly.

"Why? What? Uhh what are you doing here? And in my bed!" I say with a slight laugh.

"Kat, do you promise not to freak out on me?" He asks, and I start to get concerned.

"Yes Peeta, now please tell me," I plead.

"I got in a motorcycle accident a block away," I instantly forget the promise he made me keep.

"WHAT! PEETA are you okay!" I yell out without thinking, which awakens Prim and Buttercup.

"It's okay I am fine! Trust me!" He says, and takes me into his arms. Prim sits up and starts to aid Peeta in pleading his case.

"I saw him walk into the driveway, and I let him in. I led him into your room, and then I curled up onto your bed, too" Prim says. I then make Peeta stand up, so I can make sure he's okay. He's definitely not okay. I make him take off his shirt, because he has bruises everywhere, and huge cuts all over. I also find out he has a great six pack! Then I take his arm, he yells, and flinches. It's sprained for sure. Then I try his feet. They are not as bad as his hand, but his left ankle is swollen. "Oh Peeta! I am going to go tell my mom that we are going to the hospital, so you take my phone and call your parents." I say and hand him my phone.

"Fine." He says as I walk out of the room. I walk into my mom's room and she's still asleep.

"Mom, Mom?" I whisper as I shake her awake.

"What?" she yells startled, and sits up. I have a feeling that she is going to be in a very bad mood today.

"Uhh, Peeta got in an accident and I am going to take him to the hospital. Okay?" I ask sheepishly, and hope she doesn't say she'll take us.

"Yeah, okay be careful" she tells me while lying back down. I walk out of the room, and into my room to grab my purse.

"Prim I need you to watch the house, Okay" I order.

"Yes of course!" she says and nods her head quickly. I head out the door and start the car. Peeta limps to the car, buckles his seat belt and we take off to the hospital.

We check-in, and they take us to his room. It's light blue, freezing cold, and has a sad feeling about it.

"Hello Peeta, I am Dr. Astrino and I will be helping you" the Dr. says. Peeta instinctively goes to lift his hand to shake the Dr.'s, but the pain shooting through his hand makes him put it down.

"Hi Dr., I am his girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen".

"Hello Katniss. Peeta we are going to see how your hand is, Okay?" Peeta nods.

The doctor checks Peeta's hands, feet, head, neck, back, arms, and legs. The doctor declares that his hand is sprained his foot is sprained. We move to another room to get ex-rays, and then they wrap his arm in a cast just so he doesn't injure it more. We get back to the room and watch TV a bit until Peeta and I both fall asleep.

*The next morning*

I wake up to find Peeta sitting there with a bowl of oatmeal.

"Hey beautiful" Peeta says with a sweet grin.

"Hey, blue eyes" I wink at him and he laughs.

"Well they said I should take a walk. Will you go with me?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know!" He says and returns my wink. We walk outside, and he starts to chase me and tickle me when he catches me.

"Stop! Stop!" I scream as he's tickling me. He then picks me up bride-style, and then spins me around. Once he sets me down, I start to run. I see ice, I try to stop, but it's too late and before I know it I'm on my back. My head is hurting and the world is spinning, before I have time to scream the world goes black.

**A/N Cliffhanger! Next chapter will definitely be Peeta's POV!Okay Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Shes getting a room too!

**A/N I am sorry I am keeping suspenseeeeee so yeah here's chapter... eight! That's it eight!**

**Chapter eight**

**Peeta POV **

I watch as Katniss falls right on her back. I call to see if she's okay. She's not. I run to her, and pick her up like I did before she fell. Her face is emotionless, and her eyes are closed. I rush her back into the hospital, and everyone swarms me; looking at me and then Katniss.

"Where can I take her?" I yell and follow a nurse to her gloomy room. I set her down on the bed and they go to work on her. The nurse put an IV in her hand, checked her pulse, and then her blood pressure. She looks beautiful. She doesn't scowl at all. I love her. I go out to the hallway and call her family; they haven't heard from her since Friday when I came into this hospital.

"Hello?" I hear over the phone that tiny sweet little voice that I recognized instantly.

"Hi Prim. Ummmmm, well today... Katniss," I get cut off by Prim before I can finish.

"What's wrong with Katniss!" she yells and sounds like she's pacing.

"Well..., she slipped backwards on ice and she blacked out, and is kind of in a coma" I fumble for words as Prim gasps.

"Oh my God! We are coming there" She practically yells into the phone then hangs up. The nurse tells me that I have to go back, to my room to get a checkup. I get to my room; they tell me that my ankle should be healed up by tomorrow and they check my arm and tell me that the cast will come off tomorrow. I walk back into Katnisses' room and sit down next to her. She's now waking up.

"Peeta?" she mumbles and roles over towards me.

"Yes, my love?" I ask and lean into her.

"What the heck happened to me?" she questions as Prim and her mother walk in.

"Katniss!" Prim yells and runs into Katnisses' arms.

"Hi, Prim." she says as the doctor walks into the room.

"Hello Katniss, we took a test to make sure you are okay and Congratulations!" Dr. Astrino yells and everyone looks at us.

"About what?" I ask and start to get worried.

"You're pregnant Katniss!" I gasp and look at Katniss and see that my and Mrs. Everdeen' jaw is dropped.

"What!" Katniss screams then covers her mouth

"Katniss, do you have something to tell us?" her mom says and looks at me with disapproving eyes.

"Well it says right here that your pregnant. Oh never mind this is for Kristen! I am sorry. You have a mild concussion and you're going to have to stay overnight so we can monitor you." Dr. Astrino admits and we all breathe in. That was a close call.

**A/N I scared you guys with the Katniss your pregnant stuff! Well that's it for this chapter! I'll be baaack...**


	9. Chapter 9 Unexpected Visitor

**A/N I am going to try to slow down and write better stories! Okay chapter 9 ;) And I love stories from and Mockingjay99! I get most of my inspiration from them! Thank you too!So here is your chapter! OCC-NESS!**

**Chapter 9**

**Katniss POV**

When the Doctor leaves I start talking to prim.

"Hi prim, how was your day?" I ask wondering what she may say.

"Okay, but you getting hurt were the worst part," She answers and looks at me.

"Awe Prim you're so sweet but I will be fine," Just as I finish saying this I yelp in pain because my head starts throbbing again. Then I turn to the trash can and throw up.

"Oh Katniss!" She yells and I take her into my arms.

"I am okay it's just my head," I say as I rub her back, and my mom pipes up.

"Well Katniss, Peeta," my mom speaks and gives Peeta a dirty look. "We better get going home and you Peeta," She tries to make herself look scary but fails. "You take care of my daughter. And no fooling around! I don't want grandkids until you at least 19!"She exclaims, we are only 17 and I wouldn't want kids yet.

"Okay ,I will and I won't 'fool' around." He turns and looks at me then winks.

"Yes mom I will be fine!" I stress and give Prim a kiss then hug my mom. I haven't hugged her since I turned 16. When they leave I turn over to Peeta.

"Well that was interesting!" I laugh and look to Peeta who is staring at my stomach.

"Yes that was! I thought that you slept with...Gale." He says and I start to feel hurt and that he possibly doesn't trust me.

"Peeta, I would never do that to you! Why? Do you not trust me?" I hope he does trust me because I trust him.

"No, no, no! Katniss I trust you I just don't trust Gale." He spills out then when he does, an unexpected visitor walks in. It's Gale

**A/N I am sorry I am just going to give you a short chapter! Sorry! I will be Bacccccccck stilllllll**


	10. Chapter 10 Youre sexy and I know it

**A/N I am sooooo sorry for not updateing! I hate the flippin homework! Okay with further audo...THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Katniss POV**

"Gale?" I choke out.

"Hi Catnip, Hi Peeta."Gale utters.

"What are you doing here?" I question.

"I came here to see you! And apoligize to Peeta, it was uncalled for me to yell at you." He admits.

"Oh Thanks Gale,"Peeta says

"Well I hope your feeling better!" Gale annouces.

"Well I think I will be and now everyone will make sure I am because you just annouced it to the world!" I giggle because he just loves to embarrass me.

"Okay bye Catnip." Then he leans in and gives me a hug. When he leaves Peeta pipes up .

"Well thats good that he came to see you, so how are you?" He asks and I suddenly feel the need to be annoying and well... kinky.

"I am fine and I know how you are!" I declare and he looks up in confusion at my sudden burst of energy.

"Yeah how am I?"He asks again giving me an astonishing look.

"Youre... sexy and I know it!" I scream

"Oh no! Not again with this song." I sang this to him one day after play practice.

"Youre still sexy and I know it!"I yell at the top of my lungs and everyone stares at me,and Peeta covers his face.

"Stop." He trys to say but gets cut off by his laughing.

"Youre so sexy and I know it!"I barely finish this when I start laughing. Its so great to be with Peeta. I lean in and give him a kiss. I look over and see the doctor walk in.

"Well since your looking better we decided that you may go home."Dr. Astino states and Peeta and I look at each other and wink.

"Okay thank you Doc." Peeta says then scoops me up bride style grabs my stuff (not that stuff) and we leave the hospital. He puts me in shotgun and runs over to the drivers side then we take off to my house. We pass the time by singing to my favorite song on the radio-Love You Like A Love Song. We sing lines to each other then sing together, Peeta is such a great singer! We pull into my driveway and Peeta runs over to my side of the car and he picks me up and takes me into my house. Prim interrogates me on why I am home so early, so we explain why I am out so early, then we get to go up to my room. Peeta sets me down onto the bed. But thats not enough.

"Peeta,"I begin.

"Yes love?" He asks.

"Will you stay with me?"I implore.

"Always" He answers.

**Peeta POV**

I enter into her bed and lay next to her.

"Katniss,"I ask her like she asked me.

"Yes, Mr. Baker?" She laughs and I start to snicker.

"Can I tell you somthing?" I question.

"Yes sir," she whispers loudly.

"I love you Katniss," I blurt out.

"Peeta, I love you too." she says slowy then rolls onto my chest and starts kissing me passionately. She starts to put her hands up my shirt as to feel my abs. I take my hands and lay them on her butt and she breaths heavily. She then takes off my shirt completely and I put my hands in the pockets of her jeans. She takes my hands and puts them into her shirt on her bra, I move my hands to the back of her bra and unclasp it. She sits up and removes both her shirt and bra. She her stomach is very petite. She moves her legs around my waist and lays her torso on my chest, then we her steps outside the door. The person walks in the room. The person is small with blonde hair in a braid. Prim.

"Katniss!" she yells before running out of the room.

**The rating has just been changed to M for mature...so yeah REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 Bow chicka wow wow

**A/N Ahh Prim you have to walk in at the wrong moment!WARNING! THESE CHARATERS ARE OCC! Well here is Chapter 11!**

**Peeta POV **

As soon as Prim left I yank my shirt on,Katniss does the same.

"Get under my bed Peeta." Katniss whispers as I get off her bed then under it. I hear footsteps come into Katniss' room,it has to be Prim and her mom.

"Prim! Shes just sleeping! Go back to sleep." Loreen says tiredly,Loreen is Katniss' and Prims' mothers name.

"I seen them! I really did...ugh." Prim shouts, then leaves the room behind Loreen. I slide out from under Katniss' bed.

"What do we do know?" Katniss asks then kisses my cheek.

"Well after this ordeal I think I should go home." I recomend.

"The alarm is set on the doors and windows." she replies.

"Dang!"I scream them as if by instinct I clasp my mouth shut.

"Shhhhh! We rather not have mom come back in here!"Katniss hisses.

"It looks like I am staying over here."I pushes me onto her bed thenjumps on top of me kisses me then rolls over to her side.

**Katniss POV **

I love Peeta soooo much and I cant bieleve that we almost did that I am totally doing that again.

"Bow chicka wow wow,Whatcha gonna say-ay?"I sing to him and he chuckles.I run my finger up his chest.

"I say I dont wanna get in trouble by Primrose yet again."He whisper yells at me. I shut him up by locking lips with him again. Then wrapping my legs around him. "Katniss!" He whispers and I quit. For now.

**SHORT CHAPPIE! SORRY! I'll update tomorrow!For now(mwah-ah-ah-ah-ah)**


	12. Chapter 12 Backaway slowly!

**A/N Well yeah thanks you guys for the reviews! And yeah heres Chapter 12 **

**Katniss POV**

I wake up with Peetas' hands on my hips and my hands around his neck. It looks like we could have been slow dancing. I move my hands away from his neck and get out of the bed. I walk into the bathroom and get undressed to take a shower. I turn the water on then walk over to my IHome and turn the radio on. I step into the shower, and let the water stream down my face. Then my favorite song blasts on the radio and I cant help but sing it.

"Kiss me, Down by the broken tree house. Now swing me, high upon its hanging tire-"I sing when someone walks in.

"Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat. We'll take the trail marked on your father's map." Peeta sings then laughs as he walks in.

"So you just walk in on your mother too?"I giggle.

"No, I just wanted to come in. I love this song too!" He admits. The song ends and it talks about plays in the area.

"_At District 12 today The Sound of Music is being shown all day, The play is wonderful and we recomend it!"_ The annoucer says. Oh yeah our play is today! I totally forgot.

"Oh thats right! We have to get there at 7:30 this morning to get into the costumes!" I say and the next song comes on.

"Yeah I remember now,I love this song! Oh your eyes,your eyes make the stars look like theyre not shining. Your hair, your hair falls perfectly without you trying, Your so beautiful and I wanna tell you every day!"Peeta sings.

"I am not that pretty!" I exclaim.

"Oh I know, I know when I complement you,you wont believe me,"He sings then I think of him winking at me." Its so, its so, sad to think that you dont see what I see. But everytime you ask do I look okay, I say. When I see your face, theres not a thing that I would change cause girl your amazing Just the Way You Are!" He sings with passion.

"Okay I have to get out!" I yell and he clicks the IHome off.

"I am covering my eyes!" He promises. I step out and get my pants on when I see him sprend his fingers.

"I can see you!" I snicker and his fingers snap shut."You can open your eyes now."I tell him, he then stands up and puts his arms around my waist. I get finished then walk out to get Prim ready. Shes trying to put her hair into a braid, I walk over and start to help. Then she gets her bag packed and I get up and leave,I go to my room. I find Peeta fixing his hair in the mirror. I love him. We all finish, I say bye to mom who is actually getting ready to come. We walk out and over to Gales and get him. He is in the chorus, Prim is the 13 year old now because they thought she would be better for this roll. I am soo excited!

We get into the gym and look around, its AMAZING! We have three stages, and then a bike too! Wait a bike? Nevermind, I leave Peeta so he can get ready,then I take Prim to the girls side of the dressing room. I get to the hair and make-up area. They curl and put a bow in my hair, they also put alot of make-up on me. Then they take me to put my outfit on, its a blue dress and its beautiful. It could be a replica of my moms old dresses. I finish up and walk threw the wrong door and onto the stage. I turn and face the seats, exept now they arent seats they are people. I back off the stage slowly.

**A/N The musical will be next chapter sorry! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13 The musical part 1

**Chapter 13 (P.S. This is not going to be the whole musical, sorry!)**

**Katniss POV**

I dont go on stage for fifteen minutes, but thats okay because I get to study my lines. Theyre pretty funny! I pretend to be a different person for the new secratary. Fifteen minutes go by and its time for Prim to go on followed by fredrick then me.

"Look, the new secratary is here!" Prim says into the microphone back stage then walks onto the stage.

"I am going to trick her!" I yell whisper as I walk onto the stage.

"Well hello! I am Maria who are you?" Rose asks then we go in order saying our names and ages.

"I am Mary and I am four!" The little girl says then puts up four fingers.

"I am Julie and I am ten." says the little girl who plays Prims old part.

"I am Annabelle and I am thirteen."Prim says happily.

"I am Fredrick and I am fourteen."says Rory who plays Fredrick.

"I am Brigetta and I am sixteen."I say.

"Liesel dont do that I like her!" Rory says.

"Shhh! I am doing good so far!"I whisper yell and the crowd laughs.

"Whats this?" I ask and pick up the guitar case.

"This is my Guitar! I sing with it, do you sing?"Rose asks us

"No," we reply.

"Well lets start at the beginning a very good place to start!" Rose starts to sing,"Doe a deer a female deer, Ray a drop of golden sun, Me a name I call myself,Fa a long,long way to run! Sow a needle pulling thread,La a note to follow sow,Tea a drink with jam and bread,that will bring us back to Doe oh-oh-oh!"Rose finishes then we join in.

"Doe a deer a female deer, Ray a drop of golden sun, Me a name I call myself, Fa a long,long way to run! Sow a needle pulling thread, La a note to follow sow, Tea a drink with jam and bread, that will bring us back to Doe!" And with that we run off stage.

**Sorry I was grounded and still am... so I made a short chapter so I wrote a short chapter! I will try to update tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14 The musical part 2

**A/N This is the chapter you ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! This is the sixteen going on seventeen chapter!**

**Katniss POV**

I stand back stage waiting for our part when I see Peeta across the stage from me putting in fake mail in the fake mailbox. I go on now, I take a deep breath and walk on stage.

"Hello Rolf." I say and Peeta looks over.

"Hi Liesel!" Peeta say nicely,I look into the crowd. I see my mom, then I see Effie trying to ward off the drunkin' Haymitch. Ahh just great!

"Tomorrows my birthday,"I say.

"I can see."Peeta tells and holds up a fake birthday card, I giggle because of Peeta's look.

"Oh yeah,"I answer back. Now he starts to sing.

"You wait little girl on an empty stage for fate to turn a light on. Your life little girl is an empty page that men will want to write on." Peeta is astonishing!

"To write on,"I sing and the crowd hoots and hollers.

"You are sixteen going on seventeen going on seventeen , baby its time to think. Better beware be canny and careful, baby your on the brink. You are sixteen going on seventeen, fellows will fall in line. Eager young lads and Roues and Cads will offer you food and wine. Totally unprepared are you to face a world of men, timid and shy and scared are you of things beyond your ken. You need someone older and wiser telling you what to do! I am seventeen going on eighteen i'll take care of you!" Peeta sings then I jump into his arms and he spinds me in a circle. There is a clasp of thunder in the music and Peeta sets me down and we run into the gazebo.

"I am sixteen going on seventeen, I know that i'm naive. Fellows I meet may tell me i'm sweet and willigly I believe. I am sixteen going on seventeen innocent as a rose. Bachelor dandies drinkers of brandy's, What do I know of those? Totally unprepaired am I to face a world of men, timid and shy and scared am I of things beyond my ken. I need someone older and wiser telling me what to do! You are seventeen ging on eighteen i'll depend on you!" I sing then we start to do the quick-trot around the gazebo. He picks me up and spinds me onto the seating around the gazebo, then I trot along. Peeta then picks me up and sets me on the ground and I stare into his beatiful blue eyes. He leans in and I kiss him right on the lips. I think we should be done but he doesnt stop. I love him, he doesnt even know how much, I cant hold it in. I jump into his arms then he starts to stumble back then stops and leans back then runs off the stage. We are both done so I just sit back down on the gazebo seat and wait until the lights go dark. Then I run off stage and into his arms off stage.

"You were amazing!"Peeta says.

"You too!" I say and laugh."Well do you know what we can do?"

"What?"asks Peeta

"I'll show you!"Then I jump into his arms again. We start kissing then he carries me further back into the stage. I take off Peeta's shirt, my dress just slips off. I hear someone.

"Hi there."Someone says...I see grey eyes and brown hair... Gale.

**A/N Cliffhanger! Tune in tomorrow for the last part of the musical. This is going to go to 20 chapters then its going to have a seqel. PM me to find out what its going to be about! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15 Th musical part 3

**A/N THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! This is the last chapter of the book! So if you review I will give you a sneak peek look at the sequel! And the characters are OCC and not usual! You guys be nice with your reviews because the story and characters are UNIQUE!**

**Chapter 15**

**Katniss POV**

"Gale! Get out!"I mumble loudly.

"Okay,Peeta just dont suck her face off and be done by 12:30."Gale says then walks away.I roll off of Peeta and onto the other chair.

"Sorry Peeta,"I say and look down.

"Its okay,"He says . I have been acting different since I started dating Peeta. I love him but he has changed me, hopefully for the better.

"I love you Peeta, and you dont know how much I do. You've changed me, and for the better! And I am so thankful for you. I dont deserve you, in a million years. Youre perfect,you make everyone happy. I make everyone depressed. You keep me together, if I didnt have you I wouldnt be in this play.I wouldnt be here now and I thank God every night for you. I love Peeta."This speech brings tears to my eyes, and one accidently slips out of my eye. Peeta brushes it away with his thumb,and chuckles.

"Katniss, I love you too. And I cant believe I have you. Out of all the boys that like you-which is alot- you picked me. You are amazing and I look into those beautiful grey eyes of yours and think how lucky I am to have you." Peeta says, I lean over and hug him. I love him.

**Peeta POV **

I lean away, its about 12:00 so I peek out of the curtain. We are running early so I walk over to Gale to ask him what to do next.

"Gale, what do we have to do next." I ask.

"I see you guys have stopped sucking face right on time because you and Katniss are on in a minute."Gale says.

"Thanks Gale."I say and turn to tell Katniss. We walk into the line for the wedding of the Dad and Marie, its a different ending than the movie so that we didnt have to pay for the script cost. Katniss and I sit on stage next to each other and hold hands while we watch the fake wedding. I hope Katniss and I will get married some day.

**This is the last chapter actually but if I get 10-15 reviews I will give you all a preview of the sequel! Thank you for reviewing and Reading and I cant wait for you to read the sequel called: Deserving you.**


End file.
